


Heavy is the Head that Wears the Halo

by speccygeekgrrl



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, all the best angels carry guns, divine providence says "go forth and kneecap"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speccygeekgrrl/pseuds/speccygeekgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fan poem I wrote before the end of season three. John is not what he was when this all began; he's been elevated to something higher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavy is the Head that Wears the Halo

Heavy is the head that wears the halo.  
Becoming an archangel is hard work  
but someone’s got to do it  
or at least, you may as well do it once you’ve suffered that much.  
It’s nothing like what people think it is--  
white robes don’t last long near so much bloodshed  
and your wings are perhaps a darker shade of grey.  
Vengeance is mine, saith the Lord,  
but your God is more proactive than that--  
why wait for vengeance when you can prevent the need for it?  
Go and do Her bidding,  
save the ones you can however you need to do it  
and save the one who saved you first  
(and let him save you again,  
repeat the process until no one’s sure where the life-debt lies  
except to be sure that neither of you wants to survive the other)  
but don’t share the good news,  
your God needs no adulation, no worship  
(except from one psychotic prophetess and Her tiny flock of angels).  
She works in the shadows, in subtle ways,  
ways wonderful and terrible to behold.  
Go, thou good and faithful servant,  
be the hands for She who watches from a million eyes,  
who speaks with a hundred thousand tongues,  
who knows the hearts of men and still cares for them,  
unworthy and imperfect beings though they are.  
Go, and serve, and find yourself refined through gunfire and blood,  
ever becoming a more worthy avatar,  
ever more faithful as She reveals Herself,  
ever more merciful even when mercy is death,  
ever more radiant in the glow from innumerable servers.


End file.
